Observe
by bespectacled-lazy
Summary: In which Hiyori looks at what's in front of her


**Title: _Observe_**

**Author: Hikari Teiruzu**

**Pairing: Kirishima/Yokozawa, Hiyori-centric**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'll be in this website if I owned Sekaiichi Hatsukoi?**

**Summary: In which Hiyori looks at what she has in front of her.**

**A/N: Just an idea that popped into my head as I was listening to music.**

* * *

><p>Yokozawa and Hiyori were currently cooking. The ten-year-old wanted to go see the cherry blossoms as it was going to bloom today. Kirishima was just sitting on the sofa, playing with Sorata and watching TV.<p>

"Onii-chan, how long do I boil the potatoes?"

"Around 15 minutes or a bit longer."

Hiyori nodded as she started to put the potatoes into the boiling water carefully. After doing so, she started to cut the carrots.

"Ah, seeing the two of you like this and the aroma of food remind me of how we're like a family!"

"Kirishima-san, don't say such strange things…" said an unenthusiastic Yokozawa as he chopped the cabbages.

"Family, huh…" muttered Hiyori. Hiyori's family consisted of her father, Kirishima Zen. She loves him very much but wishes that he could stop being so doting to her. She secretly likes it though. From what she always read and heard, a family always consisted of a father, mother and children. Hiyori's mother passed away when she was very young. She's only seen her in pictures but there are times where she wondered what would her life be like if she had a mother.

She actually doesn't mind this life though. She's happy just to have her dad and her grandparents. Then there was Yokozawa and Sorata. Sorata was like a cat she never had. She always wanted a cat but her father promised her he would buy her one if she would get good grades. Sometimes, that statement would just push her buttons as she is not very good in math. Lately, her grade in math has been improving as her "Yokozawa onii-chan" tutors her. Speaking of Yokozawa, Hiyori sometimes felt she was a lucky girl. She has such a nice man taking care of her when her father and grandparents aren't around. He looks intimidating but he's a kind and gentle man inside.

"Hiyori…?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. Yokozawa was taking out the potatoes she was boiling.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "Here, let me cut the potatoes."

"Be careful."

"I will!"

She starts to cut the potatoes. After a while, she looks up to see her father smiling. "Did something good happen?"

"Well…seeing the two of you together reminds me of a mother and daughter!"

"Stop saying such ridiculous things in front of a child!"

"Mother and daughter…? Wouldn't it be father and daughter…? Onii-chan is a guy."

"Nope, definitely mother and daughter. Such a perfect pair."

Sometimes, Hiyori wonders what kind of mind her father has. She doesn't really mind though as she loves him. Then this brings her back to the thought of what would her life be like if she had a mother.

"Hiyori, aren't you going to finish cutting those potatoes?" asked Yokozawa.

"O-okay! I will, mom!" Hiyori paused.

Yokozawa just looked at her with a befuddled expression on his usually unhappy face. "D-did you just call me mom?"

"S-sorry, onii-chan, it was an accident."

Kirishima just laughed. "See Yokozawa? Even Hiyo-chan thinks you're her mother."

Hiyori pouted. "Papa! Stop teasing us!"

"Okay~!" He grabbed the catnip and played with Sorata once again.

Hiyori finished cutting the potatoes and handed them to Yokozawa. She washed her hands as they were finished with their food for their picnic.

"Oh, I'll go get Sora-chan's cat food!" She ran to the food closet.

Yokozawa was washing his hands. After he was finished, he started to be deep in thought.

_'I guess Hiyori really does miss her mother…but goddamn it, I'm not a mom!'_

He just glared at Kirishima who just smiled at him in a playful manner as he got up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, making the intimidating male blush a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ends this short one-shot. I felt like this oneshot after getting an idea about "what if Hiyori accidentally calls Yokozawa 'Mom'?"**

**Somehow, this fan fiction makes Hiyori a bit more mature than the sweet and cheerful ten-year-old she is. Well, she **_**is**_** ten, almost a teenager, and she doesn't have a mother so I'm sure she tends to have thoughts like these sometime in her life. I'm also not sure if I portrayed Kirishima correctly. He seems a bit too playful and silly in this story**


End file.
